Double The Trouble
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie is pregnant with Bones's babies-yes, babieS.


"I might throw up on you." With these strangled sounding words, Jamie Kirk-McCoy clapped her hand over her mouth and practically ran for the bathroom, hurtling over her sleepy husband in the process.

Leonard sighed, shook off the cobwebs and got the anti-nausea hypo ready. Jamie did NOT like a witness when she was vomiting, so he had learned to stay away until she was done. She moved with surprising agility, considering she was four and a half months pregnant with twins. They had both hoped that the morning sickness would mostly disappear by now, but it hadn't shown signs of letting up.

The bathroom door opened and Jamie came back, looking miserable. "You okay, Darlin?," he asked, helping her back into bed. "For now," she muttered, snuggling close to him. "Can I have that hypo now?" "Sure can, hon. Here it comes." He gently pressed it against her neck and released its contents. Jamie didn't even flinch, which proved how wretched she was feeling.

He flopped down on his side, facing her and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry this is so rough on you, sweetheart. These little ones are being a lot of trouble already and they're still in the womb." He rubbed her baby bump. "Why don't you give Mama a break, sweet peas?"

Jamie smiled weakly and put her hand on top of his. No matter how sick or grumpy she was, seeing Bones talk to their unborn babies never failed to soothe her.

Babies. She was still recovering from the shock that she was carrying TWO tiny people, but at least it explained why she started showing so early. The tiny outfits Gaila got for them caused her to squeal with delight at the little command gold and science blue onesies. They would be perfect for either gender. The ladies of the ship were already planning a glorious baby shower and were always plotting and whispering to each other.

Jamie had thought she'd be able to carry on her duties as normal once the first couple months were over, but the morning sickness was more like all day sickness and when they found out there was more than one baby, she was placed on light duty and banned from away missions.

She was too miserable to really gripe about it. Bones spent a lot of time finding a remedy safe for her that would ease the nausea so she could actually keep nourishment down. After all, she was eating for three now. Spock recommended Plomeek soup, which became her staple, since it's mildness didn't cause her stomach to revolt.

So she spent her days doing paperwork and counting down the days til the third trimester. If it didn't stop by then, she didn't know what she was going to do.

To remind herself of the end result of all this she had a large image of the babies ultrasound printed out and framed in her office.

Bones had been thrilled when she told him she was pregnant. "Really, Darlin?", he'd said, trying not to get too excited. She'd handed him the pregnancy test with a nod and a grin. He looked like she had given him the moon and kissed her very, very thoroughly.

"Just imagine how crazy our kids are gonna be," she murmured as she cuddled next to him, waiting for the nausea to ease. "Big time", agreed Bones, gently rubbing her back. "Poor Spock won't be able to cope with their combined level of illogical. They'll be little blue-eyed daredevil grouches, who give us both heart attacks and wrap us around their little fingers."

"Pretty much", agreed Jamie, smiling at the picture of a mini Bones with a toy hypospray, "but I hope one of them has your eyes and dimples. They're so adorable." She reached up to dab at said dimple. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

When little David and Christine arrived four months later, they were definitely the spitting image of their father and mother, respectively. Jamie squealed over David's tiny dimples and brown hair and Christine's pale fuzz and blue eyes. They were greatly adored by most of the ship's crew. Even Spock submitted to holding little David while Uhura was occupied with the charms of tiny Christine. Gaila doted on them and would frequently be seen bouncing one or both, singing Orion lullabies.

Leonard was the proudest papa that ever walked the face of the earth, despite the severe shortage of sleep. Jamie's heart warmed at the sight of him walking about with a twin in each arm lulling them to would stare for hours at the two of them cuddled in their little crib together and willingly assisted Jamie with changing duties.

"Well, we may be walking zombies," observed the exhausted new mother one night after a midnight feeding, "but at least food tastes good again. I can't wait to introduce them to cheeseburgers when they grow up." The doctor groaned. "Sweetheart, you're gonna have their arteries clogged up by the time they're twenty. I can see it already."

Jamie kissed his stubbly cheek.

"No, no, only sliders at first. I'll take it slow." He shook his head and wrapped her in his arms, spooned up tightly. "Oh, Darlin', what have we got ourselves into?" "The Adventures of parenting, Bones," she murmured sleepily. "I'm the good cop, you're the bad cop. They'll figure it out fast."

Leonard snorted at that comment, but he had a feeling she was right.


End file.
